Rose Among Black Thorns
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Mekkah, daughter of the vampire Lord Kain, is always the outcast among-st the vampires. Until one day she wishes upon the desolate plains of Nosgoth for a true friend, she receives her wish in the form of a half human - half demon woman. What changes will she happen in this desolate kingdom. (This is a redo of a fanfic of the same name. I did receive permission from Unama do this.)


(Hello! This is another Soul Reaver fanfic. Please note that I did ask Unama to use her characters and her story line for my fanfic. I own no characters except for my own character Azia. Enjoy!)

(In the forest outside the Sanctuary of the Clans)

A vampire child is seated outside staring at the stars, the world around her crumbling in ruin at her father's rule. Her cobalt eyes scanned the now dead plains that housed the ruling clans and her father who was the God of Gods. She looked down saddened that she had no one to speak her woes to; the human servants and concubines feared her and her older sister was cruel to her. She sighed before standing brushing off her dark blue dress; it was a simple dress with long sleeves and stopped at her dainty ankles. A simple black cloak rested on her shoulders and covered her body when she got cold. She pulled the hood over her long midnight colored tresses and turned to return to her room before her father caught wind of her leaving. She would surely be punished for it if he ever found out.  
Just as the child turned to leave a sudden light appeared behind her causing her to whip around to see what was happening to her surprise there was a young woman who was laying in the center of the clearing.

The child was unsure as to whether or not to approach the fallen woman, unfortunately curiosity got the best of her and she approached the woman cautiously. Just as the child was nearly a foot away she noticed that there was a sheathed sword in left hand, and the woman began to stir, as she rises to her feet the young woman's dark brown eyes met her cobalt eyes. The child noticed that the woman had turned to her, the woman was wearing a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. As the woman moved it the tail seemed to dance with her body. The woman raised her hand up, pushing a pair of what appeared to be spectacles that were made with thin pieces of metal, up the bridge of her nose.

"Were am I young one? And were the one that brought me here?" The woman asked the small girl.

"My name is Mekkah, and I did not bring you here..." Mekkah responded with a small voice.

Normally she wouldn't have been frightened unless she was in the presence of her father or older sister, but something was different about this woman. She gave off a very demanding presence that somewhat reminded her of her father.

"Mekkah... A interesting name... Tell me where am I? I am not familiar with this place..." She asked her.

"Nosgoth... My father rules this land. What is your name?" Mekkah asked with a curious voice.

"My name is Azia Sparda. It seems I was brought here for some unknown purpose. By the way why are you out here at such a late hour?" Azia asked as she crossed her arm underneath her bosom.

"To my kind it's not so late..." She responded with a frown.

"Your kind? Oh so you are a vampire correct?" Azia stated nonchalantly which threw off Mekkah.

"You are not afraid?" She asked weakly trying not to allow hope to swell in her chest.

Azia simply smiled before stating, " Of course not. I have fought stronger and uglier things. You need not fear me either."

Mekkah couldn't contain her happiness as she ran over the woman and hugged her waist, Azia smiled while gently patting the young vampires head. However, Azia sensed that someone was approaching and gently pulled Mekkah from her legs and knelt down to her level and quietly spoke," There is someone coming. I don't know who it is..."

Mekkah then felt the presence as well, a panicked look appeared on her face as she turned to look at Azia and spoke quickly," It's one my father's Lieutenant Raziel. You must hide!"

Azia opened her mouth to ask questions, but quickly hid behind in the shadows of the nearby rock formations as soon as she was out of sight Mekkah turned to face Raziel as he entered the plains. His dark colored lips pulled into a frown as he approached Mekkah, his golden eyes showed their disappointment as he approached her. His clan banner covered his right arm while his left arm was completely bare save for his dark leather gantlets that covered his right arm.

"Little Queen... Why must must you continue to anger our Lord? Come, he awaits you." Raziel stated with a hint of dissapproval coating his normal deep husky voice.

Mekkah simply looked down at the ground and followed his quietly back toward the palace only to be followed quietly by Azia. Mekkah watched Raziel's back as his long hair danced with the coming wind, it didn't take them long to reach the palace grounds. Upon entering the palace doors they were instantly inside the long corridors that would go around the palace like snakes. Following them lead them to the council room where her father was said to be at this very moment, waiting for her. Mekkah closed her eyes slightly bracing herself for her father's anger, she knew he would never understand why she wished to leave to the palace. It was then as the doors opened Mekkah noticed a dark figure jump down from a in the ceiling and used the beams to make their way into the council room. Mekkah was about say something to Raziel, but the glint of blue orniate decorations upon the coat instantly told her who the person was. Mekkah smiled discreetly before quickly following Raiziel into the chamber, there at the center of the council room sat her father, The God of Gods , Kain.

Her father was a fearsome being known for his cruelty, despite that many were still willing to follow him, his long silver hair was pulled back to keep out of his face. As they approached him Mekkah kept her eyes to the ground as to not look at him until he told her too, she could feel his golden eyes narrow at her despite not being able to see them.

It was then he spoke," Child, you may look at me..."

As Mekkah looked up at her father, how looked at her with a bit of annoyance coating his golden eyes as he spoke again," This is the second time the past days that you have disobeyed me first you ease drop during my council meeting, and now you run off the palace ground... Why did you leave the ground?"

Mekkah looked down refusing to say anything to her father, this caused her father to raise from his throne, she knew he was in front of her when she saw his cloven feet, were in her line of sight.

Kain then placed a cloven finger under her chin and made her look at him as he spoke," Very well if you won't speak, then for your punishment you are to be banished to your room for the next three weeks. You are also to attend all dinners and wear dresses to the them. Either myself or one of my lieutenants will escort to and from your room. Now return to your room child."

Mekkah held in her tears as she was dismissed to her room, Raziel bowed to Kain before proceeding to lead her back to her room. As they walked in silence, Azia who had been quiet throughout the whole scene quietly followed until she managed to find a window that lead outside. From there she scaled the walls until she reached a balcony where she hid in the shadows. As Mekkah entered the room, Raziel spoke to her in calmly yet stern manner,

"Little Queen, you know you father does this to protect you correct? Try to behave your self these next few days."

Mekkah simply nodded and went to her bed where a unfinished doll sat and she began to work on it. As soon as Raziel left the room, Azia entered the room and looked around the young girl's room, her shelves appeared to be littered with dolls, as she looked over at the young girl.

"Your father is not a good one..." Azia stated causing the little vampire to jump in surprise before she turned to Azia and nodded her head.

Azia walked over to Mekkah, placing her sword near the bed she took a seat next to Mekkah and pulled into a gently hug allowing for Mekkah to quietly allow the tears to fall.

" Now Now little one, your father is not worth your tears. I shall protect you from everything... It's what friends do for each other." Azia stated feeling like she had to protect this young child as a mother would protect her child. With that feeling in her heart she vowed to uphold her promise.

Now she will protect and show the world of Nosgoth, you don't want to make Azia Sparda pissed.

(Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!)


End file.
